Oscillations of Life
by Mr. zip
Summary: An OVA based fic that starts from the beginning. It sheds light on various events leading up to the end of OVA2, where it will pick up the story and run with it.
1. Start

Oscillations of Life

A view on the mess that is the Tenchi Muyo! OVA series. Of course I don't own any of the rights to it, those prestigious (and profitable) rights are owned by Pioneer (I think, but times they are a changing) and AIC animation.

Fool's Notes: This is a rambling fiction where I apply my ideas and views on stuff to the world that is the TM OVA. For the most part, I am trying to follow OVA1/2 to the t. I may include details revealed in OVA3, but it will be pick and choose since I am not that familiar with it, and it's not complete. With my narrative, I am simply going from the start of things, cover what I think needs to be covered and wind up at the end of OVA Ep. 12 (I have a theory that 13 takes place before 11/12). From there I will move forward into my own crazy ideas on where things may head. I will tell you what that is when I get there.

The title of this will help show my belief that everything in the universe oscillates in some ways, from the EM waves that energy presents its self as to the changes that life its self shows. I may change segments for grammar, continuity, and the occasional hit out on my name. If a problem presents its self in the story, feel free to email it to me ) and I may do something about it.

Start

Some 20,000 years before Ryoko's resurrection

Life, the universe and everything is made up of three basic forces. I'm not talking about science, such as the atomic bonds between atoms, although they make up one of the three forces. That force is that of mechanics, of mathematics, that force is why the universe works. It is also, by design of the genius who made it, driven by chaos. What can happen, will happen.

Another force is that of good. This force is what makes the universe livable, lets the forces of chaos work together to actually do something productive. An example of the good at work is something that has little chance of happening, such as life, not only occurring but flourishing. This force manifests its self right up to the good act of someone helping out a friend by planting row after row of carrots just to feed her sibling.

Just as the chaos has designed, the good is followed along with the bad. The bad is why stuff dies after a while. The bad is why something that looks so comforting hurts like hell, and why that delicious looking chocolate makes you loose your lunch. The bad can be much darker then that, but what goes around comes around and the good gets that much brighter. So that's the whole theory in a nutshell, the chaos gives us the laws that makes it happen (there is that damn paradox again, guess that is why its chaos), the good lets us enjoy the chaos, and the bad reminds us that its still chaos in the end.

Well in a plane of living beyond the comprehension of beings that live this land of the good, bad, and chaotic are the three architects that designed this whole system. Little do they realize that they too are governed by the simple laws they crafted in to their creation (art imitating life in a sense). Each one figured that they can control the other and keep things in control. Well the chaos that governs even them kicked in and decided to test that theory.

When the bad got worse, it was up to the good and chaotic to put it back in its place. Before I get ahead of my self and confuse you all, I think it is time to reveal our cast of characters.

The three architects, or so they thought, of life represented them selves as three sisters. The oldest of these three sisters was the chaos. She was the one who developed the fundamental laws of physics, figured out how every little thing should work; in short, she invented science and technology. Her trademark red hair represented her wild attitude that was also fitting of her role in the whole ensemble.

"This should be simple. Since we can't stop her directly, we simply create beings that can," Echoed the confident voice that was outlining a plan, a voice anyone would recognize.

"This is in part your fault Washu, for it was you that created all of this. I sure hope you know what you're doing," was the silent and worried response of the good, the look on her face showed her deep worry with the recent turn of events.

The bad has started to overstep her bounds. She wanted to manipulate their latest creation and take it for her self. The essence with which she represented was showing its true colors. Normally her actions would be canceled out by the good, as per the system laid out by chaos. This is when chaos's true colors show. Since anything can happen, the least expected is bound to occur. The bad grew to be a little too much to handle. She hadn't struck yet, it wouldn't be much longer till she made her move.

"Everything in the universe oscillates; this is something you have to realize. This is a major factor in how the universe works. Everything in some form sways from one extremity to another. The same is true with how our influence works. Tokimi may be more powerful now, but the pendulum swings both ways and soon it will come back to you," Washu calmly stated as if it made the whole problem go away.

"I guess I understand, but what happens if we don't stop her? What if the pendulum doesn't swing back? What…" she was cut off by Washu's over confident retort.

"It will work; we will put her back in check. If we fail, then the universe will end simply because its own rules stopped working. Just follow the plan, and Tokimi will be put back in her place and things will flow along like they always have."

"Well I guess it is time to put this plan in motion, before it is too late. It won't be long before Tokimi makes her move and tries to overcome us. Are you sure you are ready Washu?"

"Just shut up and do it already Tsunami, just remember what we planned. I am relying on you," Washu said as Tsunami got ready to weave the goddess into the dimension of their making.

"I'll do what I can; lets just hope Tokimi doesn't change too many things. With any luck, this will be over soon. I will be happy to see you when you are done, good luck sister," Tsunami said as Washu started to incase her self in a red glow.

The next segment will deal with Washu's time in an orphanage. You shouldn't have to wait for it unless I screw up and not post it.


	2. Newcomer

Oscillations of Life

I don't own, nor claim to own, any of the intellectual properties used in this article of fan fiction. Said properties are owned by AIC Animation and I think Pioneer.

Fool's Notes: This picks up where Start left off, Washu is now a human with only the cloths on her back. Where does she go from here?

Newcomer

The complicated thing in telling a story based upon these three is that time is subjective. What seems like a lifetime and a half to us, is a trip to the bathroom for them. For the simple sake of telling this yarn, I won't dwell on the details such as exactly how much time has passed between events.

Opening her eyes for the first time was a young girl; she didn't seem to be a day over eight. The girl didn't know much, just a vague understanding of her surroundings and not much more then that. She just found her self at the door or a large building, and that she was compelled to knock it.

"Coming, coming," came the voice of a mature sounding women who seemed to have her hands full at the moment, "Why hello there, aren't you the sweetest looking little girl. Where is your mother?"

"Mother, I, I don't know. I can't remember much, just that I am supposed to be here," came a dazed response from the little girl.

"Well I guess you have came to the right place, come in. I was just getting all the other rascals situated with dinner, are you hungry?" The lady asked the little girl with concern lining her hospitality.

"Hungry, I guess I am, I'm not sure"

"Not sure if you're hungry? Well no mater, just sit down and if you are hungry then just eat something. The food is nothing special, but it will fill your little tummy."

The lady escorted the child to the table with the other children. The little girl didn't question much at first; she simply took in her surroundings and tried to gather some understanding of where she was.

"Where am I?" she asked the lady.

"This is an orphanage; I take care of lost children such as your self. These children all showed up in a way like your self, lost and not sure where they should be. Now eat up, that goes for the rest of you too," she said as the other children all nodded in agreement and started to dig in.

"So, do you have a name?" asked a young boy who seemed to really be enjoying his meal.

"Washu, although that is just about all I can remember," the little girl said sadly as she poked at the stew that was in her bowl.

"Your clothes are funny, and what is with that necklace of yours?" replied the young boy who was giving the new guest his appraisal.

"My clothes? I don't really know. I guess I just got them somewhere, same with this necklace and the gems in it."

"Humph, you don't really seem to know much. What do you know?" the boy replied obviously trying to provoke an argument with the lost youth.

"Nimi, calm down. Just because you think you know it all doesn't mean you can pick on her," a little girl across the table said trying to diffuse the situation.

"What do you mean I don't know much, I just don't know who I am. You're not calling me stupid are you?" Washu fought back, already showing the trademark flare that defines her.

"What if I am, what do you know if you don't even know where you came from? I bet even I could figure that one out. What do you know, after all, your just a lost little girl who doesn't even know her mommy," that last remark angered the older lady, as she immediately yelled at the young boy.

"Nimirillo Clay, I order you to stop this pitter pattering. Little Washu wound up here much like you. She just doesn't remember a few things; they may come back to her later," the lady then looked towards Washu, "don't you listen to Nimi there, his head sometimes gets to big for him."

The tension settled after a few moments, and the glares of death the two children gave each other simply settled into the glare that is the trademark of any childhood rivals.

"Now I don't want to hear any more fighting between you two. If you must compete, why not fight for something like which one is the smartest," both children seemed to take the ladies advice as time went on. Many of the other children grew to fear the pair, afraid of what one of them was working on. The way it worked was simple, Washu would do something grand and spectacular, and Clay had to show her up. The pinnacle of their competition was met with the near destruction of the orphanage, along with the lady regretting her words.

"WASHU! NIMIRILLO! What do you two think you were doing this time?!" the lady yelled after another failure transpired.

"Well you see, umm, we were both trying to, umm," Clay was mumbling trying not to go into detail, "well you see, IT WAS WASHU'S FAULT!"

"What!? Mine would have worked if you didn't sabotage it!"

"Enough out of you two. You're both constantly trying to one up each other and nearly killing as all in the process. Now I have some people from the Royal Science Academy coming by, both seem intrigued by you two. Now I want you two to behave your selves, maybe show them what experiments of yours have worked. If you two impress them enough, you may just get into the Science Acadamy."

Washu seemed a little confused by this, though Clay was happy as a clam.

"Royal Science Academy?" they both replied in unison.

"What's that?" was Washu's simple reply.

"Come on Washu, don't tell me you don't know about the Science Academy. And you really think that you're smarter then me."

"Hey now, just because I've never heard of this place doesn't mean your smarter then me. Compared to you, I am the number one genius in the universe!"

By now the lady started to loose her patience as the two started to descend back into bickering.

"Enough you two. The Royal Science Academy is considered the top educational institution in the galaxy. I am sure they would love to have two people as eager to learn as the two of you. You both have great minds, no need to waste them. Now clean this mess up, they are going to be here tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am," was the simple reply the both gave as they started cleaning up another failure.

"And what is your name?" asked a rather official looking women.

"Washu," was the prompt response she gave.

"Washu, is that it? Just Washu?"

"Yea, I don't remember much besides winding up here."

"O, sorry if I hurt your feelings. My name is Miya. I'm told that you are quite the genius here little Washu," Miya was saying as Washu got this strange look when she was called little Washu, "Would you be interested in attending the Science Academy? You can learn a lot more there then you could here. Maybe you could even become one of the greatest minds that history has ever known!"

At this Washu was beside her self, the chance to show up Clay, even if he was also being handed this opportunity.

"I would love to, what do I have to do?"

"Well, we will simply give you a little test right here. If you pass that test, then we will take you and try and see where you stand with the others."

Washu thought it over and figured that this could be that one event that everyone dreams will be dropped in their laps, and she wasn't about to let it go.

"Sure, when do I start?"

"Amazing, perfect marks. She is an amazing girl you have there. Clay came pretty close too, its amazing that you wound up with these two. Shows that greatness can pop up just about anywhere." Miya was going over the results of the aptitude test with the orphanage's caretaker.

"So, are you going to take them to the Academy, to Todain?"

"I plan to, I am almost certain they will be accepted and they both are old enough to take care of them selves. I expect great things from them. Who knows, one of her creations just may save our buts from something someday," Miya laughed at her last thought, which eventually spread to the caretaker.

Another segment drowned. In the next one (it's still in pre-writing), Washu is one of the top professors at the academy. Kagato first gets involved.


	3. Fantasies of Family and Happiness

Oscillations of Life

I don't own, nor claim to own, any of the intellectual properties used in this article of fan fiction. Said properties are owned by AIC Animation and I think Pioneer.

Fool's Notes: I know I said that this one would be about the involvement of Kagato and Washu, but to do that I decided that I would first have to explain a few other aspects of Washu's life. The names in this are names I got from an OVA family tree that uses information from the OVA3/GXP continuity. I changed a small detail (Washu's husband's last name) to work with a concept I wanted to use.

Fantasies of Family and Happiness

Washu was sitting in her lab at the academy, working with one of many aspects of her life that still baffles her. She was analyzing one of the gems that she has had since she wound up at the orphanage.

She has changed from the young girl that found her self at the steps of the orphanage so many years prior. It didn't take much time for her to earn a reputation at the academy. After baffling half the professors in her first year, she quickly rose to a rather high position. All to have it smashed by her life being torn away by the stigmas of status and so called tradition.

Washu was at the pinnacle of her career. She headed the Royal Science Academy, was respected by almost all of her peers, and even had a blossoming family. The good was in her favor. Like all good things, the pendulum that is life swung from its time in the light to deep into the dark.

Washu was tossing in her sleep, it has been almost thirty years since it happened. The day still haunted her, it turned out nothing like it should have. She was visiting her husband Mikamo's family for the first time since they had wed. She expected her and her son to be openly welcomed, instead she had her life stripped of her like someone takes something from a child.

"Excuse me ma'am, where is it you think you are going?" questioned a guard stationed outside the entrance to the rather lavish compound that was the Hakubi estate.

"What do you mean? I am visiting with my husband and son. Why wouldn't I be allowed in?" a perplexed Washu responded with an edge of worry showing in her response.

"I haven't been informed of a person such as your self. I will quickly run it by my superiors," the guard turned to some form of intercom and mumbled some words into it. "I'm afraid that I am under order not to allow you in. I am also told that if you become a problem, to escort you in to the village to be handled by the local authorities."

"What don't you understand? My husband is in there, along with my son! Ask you superior again, I…" she was cut off by the guard yelling back at her.

"Listen, I asked if you were to be admitted, and I was told quite clearly to keep you out. I personally don't care who is in there just that they are supposed to be in there. You aren't supposed to be in there. Now if don't mind, could you please leave the premises."

By now Washu was rather shaken up. She was just told that she wasn't allowed to be with what was now her family. Something that had been denied her all her life. With nowhere else to go, Washu simply turned around and started walking down the road that led to the small village that the Hakubi's lived outside of.

"What is going on, why can I not even see my own family? This just has to be some mix up, someone is bound to come get me and explain that it is all a mistake," Washu thought to herself as she walked slowly down the road that cut through a large meadow.

"Washu! Washu!" yelled a man running up behind her, child in hand.

"Mikamo! I knew you wouldn't just leave me out here. Why wouldn't they let me in?" Washu asked starting to feel relieved.

"I was hoping this would never happen, even when I asked you to marry me I knew this could happen. I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you Washu," the blonde haired man was saying to her, obviously skipping a few key points along the way.

"What are you talking about, what happened? I don't understand. This was a misunderstanding right, I thought it was just that the guards didn't know who I was, right? You explained to them who I was, that is it isn't it?" Washu was starting to panic again, her stomach was falling fast.

"They knew who you were Washu. My parents ordered that you be kept out. In their eyes, we were never married. I'm so sorry, but I have to leave you. They said that it was for the family, that it is my duty. I should have known this would happen." Washu dropped down to her knees, devastated as a few rich people up the road from her just decided that she wasn't good enough to experience the love of a family, something that life was already good at doing for her.

"What about Mikumo, I will still get to see him right? He is my son too! Please say he doesn't have to grow up without a mother, like me! Why does this have to happen Mikamo?"

"I am afraid it is my parent's wishes that Mikumo grow up here, they will take care of her. I wish you could still see her, but they decided that it would be best if you stayed away. Goodbye Washu, please remember that I will take care of Mikumo for you and that I will always love you. Sadly, duty must come first. It is for duty only that I do this. I hope you understand." On that note Mikamo turned around with his son in hand. Washu watched while on her knees, reaching out for them as they walked away from her life. All because of a duty towards some family. The irony was not lost on her, the irony that it was for one family that another was torn apart.

Washu locked her self up in her lab after that day. At first she just sat in a corner of it, and looked over the many machines that where in the lab. All her life, the only thing that she knew was her experiments. They were what no one could take from her. She just wished she could be the child back at the orphanage who would constantly start small fires while playing around with what ever she could get her hands on. She wanted to forget about being Professor Washu Hakubi, she wanted to forget about social status and duty, and she just wanted to be able to be happy with her experiments like before. She wished desperately to be little Washu again.

It was nearly a month before anyone saw a sign of the professor. When she finally turned up again, people were shocked with who they saw. Instead of the beautiful women with the ambitious can-do-anything attitude, a cheery girl came out. The first people who saw her didn't know what to make of it.

"Who are… Is that… Washu?" asked a perplexed colleague of hers.

"Don't call me Washu anymore, please call me Little Washu!" pronounced the exuberated little scientist.

"Little…Washu? I don't understand. What happened to you?"

"What do you mean 'what happened'? It's me, little Washu! The number one scientist in the universe!"

The man inwardly thought to himself "Well it's about time, she has finally lost it. I don't know what happened, but the cheese has finally slipped off her cracker."

Washu's performance started sliding downhill since. More and more of her work was being laughed at, less people paid attention to her. Washu didn't notice, she was too lost in her lab, her world, to notice. She researched anything that caught her fancy, spending weeks at a time on the most trivial items. It wasn't till two events occurred that she started to return to her old self.

First was one of the most pointless experiments she had ever done. At least that is what some people would have thought. For kicks and giggles, she decided to figure out what the gems in her necklace where made out of. Most people wouldn't have give it any thought. Washu wasn't like most people, she wanted to know where every atom was in each gem. This is when she discovered the great power stored in the three scarlet gems that she had worn around her neck her whole life. When people started hearing about this, some proclaimed that it was the return of Washu. Others said it was her final move into complete insanity.

There was one who was most intrigued by her recent discoveries. He was excited by the amount of power Washu claimed these gems had. This young man was a scientist in the true sense of the term. He yearned to understand what couldn't be explained. If a question came to the front of his consciousness, he yearned to answer it. At first he seemed like the perfect match to Washu, someone who could help turn her life around and push her to do big things.

"Professor, I trust that you reviewed my application to become your assistant and apprentice?" asked a tall man with silver hair.

"Yes Kagato, I have reviewed your application and I am still thinking about it. All though there is one thing that you could do that would really make me think faster," Washu said to him with that little girl voice towards the end.

"What is that professor?"

"Please call me Little Washu!"

Kagato started to regret his request to work with the petite professor, but reminded him self about what he could gain from the experience. Something compelled him to the gems that Washu was studying, and he need to know more about them. All ready his heart was starting to turn black as the bad started to reach him.

Another segment killed. Now the next one will be Kagato getting involved in Washu's attempts at rebuilding her life.


	4. Plans

**Oscillations of Life**

I don't own, nor claim to own, any of the intellectual properties used in this article of fan fiction. Said properties are owned by AIC Animation and I think Pioneer.

Fool's Notes: A bit of a delay for this section. In short, school sucks and I needed to think. Its for good though, this one is longer then the others.

**Plans**

Young Kagato was sitting at a workstation, researching a few small items that Washu asked him to look into. He knew this was merely busy work that the eccentric professor gave him to do while she was off on one of her crazy searches for this or that. Kagato didn't really know where she was, since she hadn't managed to say a coherent thought the entire time she was preparing to leave. The only thing she did manage to say was to stay out of her private lab and to get the work she assigned him done.

Now as he sat at his workstation half-heartily finishing his assigned tasks, he started to think off in tangents, away from researching meaningless things in the nooks and crannies of the vast databases that the Academy housed. He was far more interested in what was in her private lab. She expressly told him to stay out, and that was exactly why he wanted in.

Normally Kagato listened to what Washu told him to do, sometimes even on maters where Washu treated him almost like a son. Ever since she took him on as an assistant, she started to change. After having her family torn away from her, she started to crumble away mentally. When things started to seem bleak for the scientist, Kagato came along and provided the change she needed to rebound.

Kagato stood up as he watched the workstation close down. "I really wish that she would simply get to the point and tell me what she is up to," he thought to himself on the mater of Washu's plans. Kagato walked from his workstation over the cot that was his bed, he was out before you could even hear the complaints of the cot's springs.

Normally when he dreams, it's the usually stuff you would except from a male with great expectations. The occasional dream involving various females he sees on campus, maybe even the oddball dream centering around the professor her self. There were always the occasional dreams of him being praised by the top people in their fields of the scientific community for his achievements. Lately he started having stranger and darker dreams, ones that are of him controlling people, hurting people, even killing them in order to get what he wanted. The more he had these dreams, the more he started to like this feeling. He started to crave the power he felt when he controlled someone to do what he wanted. At the current time though, he merely pushed these thoughts in the back of his head. He thought that they were merely wild fantasies, up there with the fantasies of him sleeping with certain females on campus.

Tonight marked a change though, the catalyst of his downward spiral seemed to finally reveal it's self to him in his latest dream. He was hearing a voice that he couldn't put a face to. The voice never even mentioned his name, or its own. The voice just seemed to suggest to him what to do. The spoken message was simple, "Use Washu to find the secrets of Jurai, to find Tsunami."

Kagato didn't know what this was supposed to mean. He only had a slight understanding of what Tsunami was, and that was simply that Tsunami was the Jurian Tree of Life. He also didn't understand how he was supposed to use Washu, so for the time he decided to just keep a close eye on her.

After that night's dream, Kagato decided that he would have him self a peak into the professors private lab and see just what it was she was working on. He knew it wouldn't be long until she returned from her search for whatever she was sputtering on about before she left, so he decided better look sooner then later.

He walked down the corridor that connected the sections of Washu's overall lab at the Academy. Her private lab was at the back of the ring that was the corridor that circled the complex. He walked along the corridor, wondering how much further till he reached his ultimate goal.

Washu wasn't stupid enough to just put a simple lock on a simple door; the door to her lab would take some work. Kagato first tried simply entering his access code to the door, and wasn't surprised when he was denied access. Next he tried a few guess at the professor's code. Every attempt failed. Next he attempted to try and bypass the console and trick the computer into unlocking the door. His attempts at guessing Washu's access code got him further then this. Last was brute force. His curiosity and testicles got ahead of his good sense and head as he took the blaster he had picked up few years ago when he took a hobby in target shooting, a hobby that died fast. With careful precision he took aim at the lock mechanism and fired. The blaster seemed to make quick work of the lock, thus solving his small dilemma. Well it seems that the number one genius in the universe isn't that easy to out do.

Kagato opened the door to find yet another one staring him in the face. This door had a large picture of a crab on it and a message that said, "Didn't I tell you to keep out of my lab!" This angered Kagato greatly as he gave the door a good kick. Well with the insult of this door incident, combined with the pain his foot was now feeling, Kagato was feeling rather rotten. In defeat, he headed back to his room and decided to look in the other aspects of last night's dream that confused him.

His first thought was to find more out about Tsunami. As far as his knowledge went was that Tsunami was the tree that all of Jurai's space trees originate from. What he was surprised to find out was that there is more to the story then that. There was an old story that Tsunami was really a goddess that watched over the Juraians and protected them. The space trees are how she is accomplishing this. He then read about the great power the tree ships have, including the Light Hawk Wings. There were other details included in the report he was reading, but many lines where blacked out. This only pushed him on more to find out about this. He didn't know why, but he knew this was important.

- - -

"KAGATO! You had better get out here now and explain why I had to fix my door!" screamed an angry Washu who had just returned from her journey searching for a vital component of her next set of experiments.

Kagato, who just a moment prior had been blissfully sleeping, sat up too fast and ended up falling to the floor. When he looked up he saw a rather angry looking adolescent holding a hunk of metal in her hand.

"Professor, I am so sorry. I did not realize what I was doing before I had already done it. My curiosity merely got the better of me," Kagato coolly explained to the professor as if it would make the issue go away.

"What do you mean your curiosity got the better of you, I expressly told you to keep out. What is there not to understand about that?" Washu said, already starting to calm down.

"What are you yelling at me for professor, I was merely acting on that emotion all scientists have? To yell at me for being curious as to what was in there would be hypocritical," came Kagato's calm and well worded retort.

"I see your point. That still doesn't mean you should have shot the lock with your blaster. Now go down there and fix it. I was going to let you in there soon to help me with some major experiments, but now I don't know."

At this Kagato quickly got up and started to put something more then his boxers on. He wasn't going to piss the professor off anymore then she was already. "I am sorry professor, I will fix the door right away," said Kagato as he took his toolbox out of his closet and headed for the door.

As Washu watched Kagato walk down the corridor towards the lab door, she started to think to her self. Would have this been what raising her own son would have been like? It was times like this that she felt that Kagato was like her own son. Deep down though she knew that he wasn't and never would be. Besides, she thought, if all goes to plan she will have something else in her life. Only time would tell.

- - -

"What exactly is this stuff, it looks like lumps of mud that can swim. Is this what you wasted that whole month doing?" asked Kagato as he closely inspected the contents of a tank in Washu's private lab.

Earlier that day, Washu decided it was time to let him in and see what the inner workings of her lab was all about. When he walked in and saw it was merely a workstation and some tanks, his excitement seemed to die down fast. Washu never mentioned to him that that was merely one section of her lab. She wasn't prepared to let him see some of the stuff she had hidden in her lab.

"This is some of the most amazing stuff I have every came across. It just may be the answer to harnessing the power of those gems of mine."

"That still doesn't answer my question professor, what is it?"

Washu pushed Kagato back into a seat that wasn't there a second ago and prepared to give him a full lecture on the substance that she had just spent a month trying to wrangle.

"This here is an entity called The Mass. It is a simple creature with a simple genetic structure. Although he has a great potential for controlling and even producing energy. Just by its simple nature, it can not only be molded into just about anything, but it can also control many forms of energy!" Washu was starting to get ahead of her self with just what the mass could do.

"The mass is made up of several individual pieces that are controlled by a dominating piece. What ever piece has the most power will influence and control the others. That is how my tank controls them."

"And what is it you plan to do with these creatures professor. It sounded like you were on to something a moment ago" came Kagato's dry response.

"Don't you see? With these, I can create beings that can control the vast power of my gems. They can be whatever I like! These blobs in this tank are like clay. I can mold them to what ever I see fit!" Washu was growing hysterical with excitement; she even let out a laugh that would make any evil genius green with envy.

Kagato just looked at her with no emotion on his face. He was starting to understand where she was headed with this, but still failed to see the overall practicality.

"What is it that you are going to do first with this 'mass' professor?" asked Kagato, showing his annoyance with the professor's latest plan

"I am going to keep it simple first. I plan to try and create simple creatures that can draw from the gems. Eventually I plan to work up to a fully capable person born of the mass, but that is a long way down the road." Washu was saying before the impact of her last statement hit Kagato's brain.

"Excuse me professor, are you implying that you want to create a humanoid from this stuff? By this I mean, a fully sentient human being?" Kagato said trying to fathom what that would be like.

"Yes, that is exactly what I want to do. I think it would be an interesting experiment. The mass is already fully sentient; I would simply be giving it human characteristics. So don't look so shocked," was Washu's mater-of-fact response.

"Well that this is basically what I plan to start working on, for now I need to take care of a few things. Why don't you go back to your room, I will have a list of subjects for you to research for me. Tomorrow we will start working with the mass, so don't work too late. Understand?"

The only response Kagato had for her was a simple "Yes professor". He then turned and left the room. The concept that Washu was working towards making a human out of the mass was on his mind. Something about it was bugging him. She said she wanted to try and use it to control the gems. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. This person she is going to create with the mass will be able to tap the power of these gems. As facts started to come together, Kagato started to have an epiphany.

He slowly went over the situation in his head. This being would be able to fully channel the power of her gems. This being would also be fully sentient like any other person. This simply idea drove Kagato wild. The thought that it wouldn't be a machine controlling such vast power, but a person. It was then Kagato knew he must take control of this being, for this must be what he is supposed to do.

- - -

Washu sat in her room and thought to her self. She told Kagato that this whole thing was an experiment, and it was to a certain level. To Washu though it was more then that. What she was trying to create was the perfect child. Ever since her first child was taken away, she wanted desperately to make it so it could never happen again. Her time with Kagato just helped egg on the feeling inside her that yearned to be a mother again. She wanted nothing more then to guide a youth through life. The prospect that she could create a child with the mass that would be hers and hers only excited Washu.

This had been on the backburners of her research for a long time until she came across the mass. After realizing the true potential the simple blobs had, she immediately started performing simulations and research. She was almost certain she had the methods she would use figured out too.

Before she could move on to them though, she would have to first gain experience working with the mass, which is what her first experiments would be. She was going to simply create a few simple life forms, maybe give them a special ability or two to maybe warrant some use to them. In the end she still had the one ultimate goal in mind; the prefect child.

Washu had already figured out how to use her own genetic code to influence the genetic structure of the mass. Instead of forcing the mass to mold its self into a humanoid shape, she was going to have them grow into it like how a human grows. The reason behind this was simple; she only had so much of the mass to work with. If she could cause the mass to grow like a human grows, have its cells divide, then she could grow her child like any other.

She knew that this was pushing many of science's moral boundaries, but she didn't care. Many may have a hard time accepting this child, but she knew that she would and that others would too. She never gave any thought to what this child could do with the gems. She was too wrapped up in the thought of having her own child to begin with. The errors of shortsightedness would show them selves later.

- - -

Kagato was finding that the clearer things got, the more powerful his dreams became. After the realization he had reached that night, he wasn't sure what he was in store for that night.

"What, what is this?" Kagato could see that he was sitting in a seat that could put some thrones to shame. The seat was at the end of a rather large and ornate hall.

"Where am I?" He rose to his feet and took a look around. He could tell he was on a space ship from the view he received from the vast windows that made up the ceiling and far wall of the hall he was in.

"What am I doing here?"

Just as he asked, he witnessed the planet in front of him engulf its self in flames.

"What is causing this? Where am I? Someone tell me now! I demand it!" Kagato was starting to get restless; he just witnessed the destruction of a whole planet and started to wonder if he was the cause.

"Kagato," came a soft voice that seemed to come from all around him.

"What is this? Show your selves!"

"It is almost time Kagato," came the voice again, this time louder and stronger.

"Time for what? What is it you want of me? What is this place?"

"This is what could be. Feel within your self, do you feel the power you can control? Do you wish to feel this power?"

As the voice spoke, Kagato could feel deep within himself, a presence starting to show. It felt as though his body was coming alive, like he could do anything. "Yes, I can feel it. What is this, what can I do to get more of this?" As he asked, the power started to die down again. Kagato was starting to feel the pain that a heroin addict feels after coming down from a high and he needed more.

"Use Washu's creation to bring me Tsunami. Don't worry about how. If you bring me Tsunami, you will receive more power then you could ever imagine."

Kagato didn't know how to respond, he just knew he needed to feel that power again. He just nodded, hoping that he could feel the power again. Just then his world started to glow around him. "No, let me feel it again. I have to feel it again!" He was starting to panic; he would do anything to have that feeling again.

"In due time, please be patient. Just bring me Tsunami and you can have all the power you want." With that he awoke suddenly in his room, drenched in sweat. His dream was fading fast from his memory; the only thing that was still clear in his mind was the feeling of power. Deep in his mind he knew exactly what he would need to do to get it. He laid back down on to his cot letting sleep find its way back into him.

Kagato awoke next morning still feeling exhausted. He sat up in his cot and rubbed his eyes trying hard to remember his dream. Walking by the mirror that was in his room, he noticed something different about him. He looked all over him self trying to figure out what changed. After a minute of looking him self over, he gave up and headed out of his room.

- -

Up on the display screen was a crude rendering of what looked like a dog mixed with a cat. Washu thought the idea of blending the features of a cat and a dog was ingenious. This was going to be the first being she would attempt to create with the mass.

"Why does the computer keep saying that this won't work? Why can't I combine the genetic code of a dog and a cat?" Washu was growing increasingly frustrated at the constant failings of this attempt.

"The answer is easy professor, dogs and cats are not meant to be together." Washu jumped suddenly upon hearing the voice of her young assistant as he walked into the room.

"Kagato, you scared me half to death, and what did you do to your eyes. I'm not saying that it looks bad, but I think red would have looked better." Washu was saying as she eyed up the new tint that his eyes had taken on. "And what do you mean dogs and cats can't be together, there is no reason why I can't genetically combine them into one animal is there?"

"Professor, you problem is that you need to realize that there are sometimes fundamental rules you can't even change. One of them is that a dog and a cat fight. Even their genes will fight," Kagato was saying to her almost as if he was the teacher and she was the student, "I don't know what happened to my eyes, I woke up and noticed that something was different. Don't even ask me to make it red, I dread the color red."

"What, how can you dread the color red? And what makes you think you can tell me what I can and can not do. There is no real reason that I can't do this. Unless you have some other suggestions?"

"I don't know professor, why not something like a rabbit. I don't think I could handle something like a dog running around here disturbing me."

"A rabbit? Of course! That would be so simple, just think how small and cute such a thing would be!" Washu was bubbling over at the concept of a cat mixed with a rabbit. "Say Kagato, what as been with you lately, you seem to be gloomier. Cheer up and start to enjoy life a bit. Now if you don't mind, head down to biology wing and get a blood sample from a rabbit."

Kagato seemed melancholy as he replied "Yes ma'am" and turned to walk out.

"I wonder what has gotten into him. It's probably nothing, girl troubles or something." She pushed the rest of her thoughts on the matter to the side as she started getting her equipment ready. "No one will be able to resist the site of a cute little creature with long legs that meows."

Another segment killed. The next segment will focus on the birth of Ryoko, maybe Kagato making his move. There are also thoughts of focusing on Yosho's life before Ryoko's attack along with some other happenings on Jurai. If you have comments to make, the review button works. If it's a pressing issue like I somehow kicked your dog by writing this and need to have a few words with me, email works too ( ).


End file.
